User blog:Timebomb192potato/One last idea for now: another reorganization of my international tour ideas
Latin and Australian tours get separate blogs though. Also feat. competitors from the N.A. tours idea of mine. WORK IN PROGRESS European Tour (International Tour 1) Competitors # Grave Digger 38 - Charlie Pauken # Max-D 9 - Chuck Werner (All events save Arnhem), Tom Meents (Arnhem only) # Zombie - Alx Danielsson # Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read # El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald # Blue Thunder - Jared Eichelberger # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # Pirate's Curse (on Storm Damage) - Mike Vaters II # Monster Mutt (on Hurricane Force) - Steven Thompson # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman # Sailor Moon (on Lil' Devil) - Karen Shutler Stops *Zürich, Switzerland - Hallenstadion (Arena Show) *Millstreet, Ireland - Green Glens Arena (Concrete-Only Arena Show) *London, U.K. - London Stadium *Derby, U.K. - Pride Park Stadium *Coventry, U.K. - Ricoh Arena *Cardiff, U.K. - Principality Stadium *Brussels, Belgium - King Baudouin Stadium *Rotterdam, Netherlands - De Kuip *Arnhem, Netherlands - GelreDome *Munich, Germany - Olympiastadion *Frankfurt, Germany - Commerzbank-Arena *Lyon, France - Groupama Stadium *Solna, Sweden - Friends Arena *Gothenburg, Sweden - Ullevi Middle East/Eastern Europe/South African/Malta Tour (International Tour 2) Competitors #Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson (all shows except Riyadh) # Max-D 7.5 - Neil Elliott # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Zombie - Bari Musawwir (all shows except Riyadh) # EarthShaker - Jackie Carrizosa # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candice Jolly # Megalodon - Austin Minton # Whiplash - Cynthia Gauthier (all shows except Riyadh) # Monster Energy - Todd LeDuc # Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune (all shows except Riyadh) # Superman - Chad Fortune (Riyadh only) Stops * Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates - Zayed Sports City Stadium * Cairo, Egypt - Cairo International Stadium * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia - King Fahd International Stadium * Moscow, Russia - VEB Arena * Kiev, Ukraine - Olimpiyskiy National Sports Complex * Bucharest, Romania - Arena Națională * Budapest, Hungary - Groupama Arena * Chorzów, Poland - Stadion Śląski * Warsaw, Poland - PGE Narodowy * Košice, Slovakia - Steel Aréna * Durban, South Africa - Moses Mabhida Stadium * Cape Town, South Africa - Cape Town Stadium * Johannesburg, South Africa - FNB Stadium * Ta' Qali, Malta - National Stadium Asia/Balkans Tour (International Tour 3) Competitors # Grave Digger 29 - Chad Tingler # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Blue Thunder - Rhianna Buchanan # Monster Energy - Coty Saucier # Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish # Megalodon - Alex Blackwell # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Lauren Tsai # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki (Tokyo and Osaka only) Stops * Tokyo, Japan - Tokyo Dome * Osaka, Japan - Maishima Special Stage * Seoul, South Korea - Gocheok Sky Dome * Beijing, China - Bird's Nest Stadium * Shanghai, China - Shanghai Stadium * Hong Kong - Hong Kong Stadium * Singapore - National Stadium * Jakarta, Indonesia - Gelora Bung Karno Stadium * Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia - Bukit Jalil National Stadium * Taoyuan City, Taiwan - Taoyuan International Baseball Stadium * Bangkok, Thailand - IMPACT Arena * Delhi, India - Jawaharlal Nehru Stadium * Sofia, Bulgaria - Vivacom Arena * Prague, Czech Republic - Sinobo Stadium Triple Threat Series International Events Manchester, U.K. Venue: Manchester Arena Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 28 - Oliver Grainger # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Zombie - Ami Houde # Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # BroDozer - Landon Wells # Sagwa (Sheegwa variant) (on Wolf's Head Oil) - Lauren Neidenfuhr # Blue Thunder (on FTI Torque) - Jack Brown Leeds, U.K. Venue: First Direct Arena Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson # Max-D 7 - Blake Granger # Soldier Fortune - Kayla Blood # El Toro Loco - Justin Hicks # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson # Disney's Marie - Kenzie Ruston Hemric # EarthShaker - Payton R. Brown # Monster Mutt - Karlie Brown Suva, Fiji Venue: Vodafone Arena Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Zombie - Bari Musawwir # BroDozer - Landon Wells # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Payton R. Brown # Monster Mutt - Karlie Brown # Grave Digger the Legend - Weston Anderson # Blue Thunder (on Walking Tall) - Tyler Wind Other International Events Dar es Salaam, Tanzania Venue: National Stadium Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # Monster Mutt - Weston Anderson # Blue Thunder - Alx Danielsson # El Toro Loco - Bari Musawwir # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Dragon - Jon Zimmer Yerevan, Armenia Venue: Hrazdan Stadium Track Style: Donut Style Competitors # Grave Digger 31 - Brandon Vinson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Zombie - Joe Urie # Blue Thunder - Elvis Lainez # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro # Pirate's Curse - Charlie Pauken # Alien Invasion (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton # Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root Ramat Gan, Israel Venue: Ramat Gan Stadium Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors # Grave Digger 34 - Krysten Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Zombie - Joe Urie # El Toro Loco - Elvis Lainez # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # Radical Rescue - Scott Buetow # Sagwa (Mama Miao variant) - Rhianna Buchanan # Megalodon (on Rage) - Cory Rummell # Monster Mutt (on Axe/Wrecking Crew) - Kevin King Mogyoród, Hungary Venue: Hungaroring Track Style: Mexico Style Competitors # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown # Max-D 5 - Tom Meents # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Zombie - Alx Danielsson # El Toro Loco - Becky McDonough # Blue Thunder - Rhianna Buchanan # Alien Invasion - Don Frankish # Dragon - Bari Musawwir # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Madrid, Spain Venue: Wanda Metropolitano Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Monster Mutt - Don Frankish # El Toro Loco - Mark List # Blue Thunder - Elvis Lainez # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # EarthShaker - Roy Pridgeon # Superman - Jared Eichelberger # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Scooby-Doo! - Krysten Anderson Barcelona, Spain Venue: Estadi Olímpic Lluís Companys Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Max-D 8 - Tom Meents # Monster Mutt - Cynthia Gauthier # El Toro Loco - Armando Castro # Blue Thunder - Neil Elliott # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # EarthShaker - Roy Pridgeon # Superman - Chad Fortune # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish Rome, Italy (East vs. West show) Venue: Stadio Olimpico Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors 'Team East-' *Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (Team Captain) *Doraemon: Jay Snyder *Dragon Ball: Neil Elliott *Sailor Moon: Tina Huffaker *Hamtaro: Rhianna Buchanan *Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power: Macey Nitcher *Urusei Yatsura: Karlie Brown *Sagwa (Sagwa): Maddie Meyers 'Team West- ' *Grave Digger 31: Brandon Vinson *Max-D 9: Tom Meents (Team Captain) *El Toro Loco: Scott Buetow *Blue Thunder: Candice Jolly *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier *EarthShaker (on Thor): Peter Nyman *Monster Mutt (on Wrecking Crew/Axe): Kevin King *Megalodon (on Rage): Cory Rummell Milan, Italy Venue: Mediolanum Forum Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 34 - Charlie Pauken # EarthShaker - Tristan England # Blue Thunder - Shane England # El Toro Loco - Marc McDonald # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier # Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read # Backwards Bob - Cory Snyder Florence, Italy Venue: Nelson Mandela Forum Track Style: Holeshot Style on concrete Competitors # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson # Zombie - Joe Urie # Scooby-Doo! - Haley Gauley # Blue Thunder - Alx Danielsson # The Samurai - Shizuka Okazaki # Shinobi - Tim Missentzis Turin, Italy Venue: Pala Alpitour Track Style: Holeshot Style on concrete Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # Zombie - Jon Zimmer # El Toro Loco - Dan Evans # Scooby-Doo! - Myranda Cozad # Megalodon - Bryce Kenny Belgrade, Serbia Venue: Štark Arena Track Style: Chicago Style on concrete Competitors # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson # Scooby-Doo! - Don Frankish # El Toro Loco - Dan Evans # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Mew Mew Power - Macey Nitcher Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina Venue: Zetra Olympic Hall Track Style: Chicago Style on concrete Competitors # Grave Digger 29 - Chad Tingler # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # El Toro Loco - Dan Evans # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read Kaunas, Lithuania Venue: Žalgiris Arena Track Style: Holeshot Style Competitors This would be part of a larger, non-Monster Jam (but still run by FELD) arena motorsports event: it would have Monster Jam racing and freestyle exhibitions plus some indoor sprint car racing, FMX, and ATV racing. # Grave Digger 37 - Randy Brown # Monster Mutt - Josh Gibson # Pirate's Curse - Justin Hicks # Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Athens, Greece Venue: Olympic Stadium Track Style: Chicago Style Competitors # Grave Digger 33 - Morgan Kane # Sagwa (Sagwa variant) - Maddie Meyers # El Toro Loco - Dan Evans # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Blue Thunder - Heather Williams # Sailor Moon - Tina Huffaker # Monster Energy - Steven Sims # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Ljubljana, Slovenia Venue: Arena Stožice Track Style: Chicago Style on concrete Competitors # Grave Digger 35 - Adam Anderson # Radical Rescue - Teddy Williams # El Toro Loco - Dan Evans # Dragon - Jon Zimmer # Scooby-Doo! - Lindsey Read # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Copenhagen, Denmark Venue: Royal Arena Track Style: Hampton Style Competitors # Grave Digger 36 - Tyler Menninga # Max-D 9 - Chuck Werner # Megalodon - Alx Danielsson # Whiplash - Brianna Mahon # Blue Thunder - Bari Musawwir # Zombie - Joe Urie # Bakugan Dragonoid - Camden Murphy # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Oslo, Norway Venue: Ullevaal Stadion Track Style: St. Louis Style Competitors # Grave Digger 29 - Chad Tingler # Alien Invasion - Bernard Lyght # Max-D 5 - Tom Meents # Megalodon - Blake Granger # El Toro Loco - Mark List # Monster Mutt (on Iron Outlaw) - Tanner Root # Blue Thunder (on Jekyll & Hyde) - Austin Minton # EarthShaker (on Thor) - Peter Nyman Additional Info * Some of the events are Triple Threat Series events of an "All Star" variety with a mixture of drivers from the three existing Triple Threat tours and my fourth Triple Threat tour idea. * The Seoul event is all Triple Threat drivers save for Adam Anderson and Mark List (I had Mark transferred to the Stadium Championship Series in my N.A. tours idea). * Like with São Paulo 2017, some of the indies-running-FELD-bodies are brought over for the international tours. * Pirate's Curse would run an alternate body in Saudi Arabia with the 3D Pirate body painted to resemble the human version of the Captain's Curse Monster Jam Creature instead of a skeleton. * BroDozer would run an alternate body in Saudi Arabia with the Diesel Brothers logo censored, as more religious Saudis may interpret it as a skull. * Superman would be run in Cairo on Chad Fortune's Soldier Fortune chassis. Category:Blog posts